As a background technique of the present technical field, a technique disclosed in JP 2014-203485 A (Patent Document 1) is known. Patent Document 1 discloses a technique in which in an archive system including an archive management device and a library device, when there is a data recording request, the archive management device generates an error correction code to be added to data, calculates a position at which the generated error correction code is recorded in a recording medium, generates data stream in which data and error correction information are arranged so that the generated error correction code is recorded at the calculated error correction code recording position, and transmits the generated data stream to the library device, and the library device receives the data stream, and records the data stream on a recording medium.